Sirfetch'd
Galarian Farfetch'd |male=50 |female=50 |imweight=257.9 lbs |metweight=117.0 kg |imheight=2'7" |metheight=0.8 m |color=White |egg1=Flying |egg2=Field |body=09 }} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VIII. This Pokémon is the evolved form of Farfetch'd from the Galar Region, evolving after successfully landing three Critical Hits in one battle without fleeing or fainting. Biology Physiology Sirfetch'd resembles its pre evolution, but its feathers have all turned white. The heavy leek it dragged along as Farfetch'd has turned into a sword, with parts of the leek peeling to make a tang and its leaves fusing into the blade. The sword's other end is tipped with an onion. It carries a shield made of leaves. it is the only Pokemon able to use Meteor Assault. Behavior Sirfetch'd are calm, collected and noble knights who fight fair and square, so noble that they are chosen as a motif in ancient paintings, and the most famous one is about one battling against an Escavalier. Sirfetch'd are also well-known for treasuring their irreplaceable leeks, even keeping them as a weapon for years. They will only retire completely from battles if their leeks wither. It is also stated that the leeks are also used as food although it is unknown how this works with it. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|100|15}} By TM By TR By breeding By tutoring Sprites Trivia *Sirfetch'd is the longest evolved form of a pre-existing Pokémon based on the National Dex entry. *Sirfetch'd was first revealed through a glitched rotated image released by the Pokémon Company on the Pokémon Sword and Shield official website in September 13 2019, with its glitching being claimed as a technical problem caused by Rotom. It was later disclosed to the public in September 18 2019. *Sirfetch'd and its pre-evolution, Farfetch'd, are the only Pokémon with an apostrophe (') in their name. They are also the only ones to be impossible to restore after renaming them. *It can be considered Cursola's counterpart for Sword. This is because they both evolve from Galar forms of formerly dual type pokemon. Farfetch'd was originally normal/flying, while a regular corsola was Water/Rock. Galarian Farfetch'd is pure Fighting while Galarian Corsola(Cursola's pre evolution) is pure Ghost. *Despite having "sir" in the name (a term used to refer to a male knight), Sirfetch'd can be male and female. *Sirfetch'd is the first Pokemon to involve a battle mechanic as part of its evolution method. Origin Sirfetch'd and its pre-evolved form Galarian Farfetch’d follow similar routes of King Arthur Pendragon, who was originally a regular peasant prior to becoming a noble warrior. Its leek, which now has a sharpened tip and a hilt, is similar to a sword, a weapon often used by knights. Sirfetch'd fighting Escavalier is a reference on how medieval knights were depicted as warriors who fought against giant snails in medieval paintings. It is also inspired by the Japanese saying " ", which explains why it retires after its leek withers. It may also be worth noting that Lancelot of the King Arthur myths' nickname/alias, the white knight, may explain why it is white in colour. Etymology Sirfetch'd comes from sir, a royal term for a knight, and Farfetch'd. Its Japanese name, Negiganaito, comes from negi ''(bunching onion), ''giga- (a prefix meant to show that something is big or has excelled), and naito (a rough Japanese translation of knight). Its name is also a bunched version of the phrase negi ga nai to (must have a bunching onion). Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Sirfetch'd *'French': Palarticho *'German': Lauchzelot *'Chinese': 葱游兵 (simplified), 蔥遊兵 (traditional) *'Korean': 창파나이트 Gallery 865Sirfetch'd Pokémon HOME.png Sirfetch'd 2.png Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line